1. Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, a method for manufacturing electrostatic image developing toner, a developer and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image formation in an electrophotographic process is a method in which at copying, a toner is adhered to an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoreceptor made of a photoconductive substance and developed as a toner image by a magnetic brush developing method or the like, the toner image on the photoreceptor is transferred onto a recording material (transfer material) such as papers and sheets, and the transferred toner image is then fixed utilizing heat, a solvent, a pressure or the like to obtain a permanent image.
In this image formation using a toner, maintenance of transfer efficiency of the toner image and cleaning properties of the residual toner are important.